digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon
Agumon |enva2=Michael Sorich |enva2n=(Big Agumon) |enva3=Tom Fahn |enva3n=(Adventure/02) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Kizuna Taiga Editor-in-chief Iyoku |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , , |n1=Agumon Classic''Digimon Masters'' |s1=ExAgumon |s2=Agumon (2006 anime) |s3=Agumon X |s4=BlackAgumon |s5=SnowAgumon |s6=DotAgumon |s7=Agumon Hakase |s8=NiseAgumon Hakase |s9=SantaAgumon |s10=BushiAgumon }} Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout -like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct . Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon in lines 8, 14, and 25, and from Koromon to Greymon with a and Garurumon without in line 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon begins the game with, a reference to Anode/Cathode Tamer, where Agumon is the first Digimon he gets there. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appears in 's dream when he wants to fight with . A basic sketch of Agumon can be seen in a picture frame with two of the Monster Makers, who created the basic idea for and studied Digimon in this series. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card, titled "PF HP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Frontier Some Agumon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon are seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Many Agumon are being trained by at 's castle on 's and 's first visit. These Agumon then digivolve into Champions and are sent across the Digital World to protect cities, three of which become Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon to protect Hospitown. Two Agumon are among the young Digimon in Star City who want to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. Digital Monster D-Project Agumon digivolves from Koromon and will digivolve into Greymon. By giving it the Human Spirit of Flame, it can digivolve to Agunimon. The DemiDevimon from the first area will turn into an Agumon once defeated. Post-game, this Agumon can be battled; he will digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon World Agumon is one of the Digimon can start with if he says he likes day (if he said he owns a Digivice) or that he has friends (if he doesn't have a Digivice). Hiro can find another Agumon when he first exits File City. Agumon appears in the first area of the Native Forest, and serves as the first battle in the game. Once beaten, this Agumon manages the City Bank. Agumon digivolves from Koromon, and can digivolve into Greymon, Meramon, Birdramon, Centarumon, Monochromon, or Tyrannomon depending on its stats. Several Agumon work for Ogremon as members of the "Bandits" that Hiro has to defeat. After Hiro clears the Ogre Base the first time, the gang of Agumon decrease to two, and finally separate from their boss when it quits its profession to patrol the city. Digimon World 2 Agumon can be one of the Digimon starts with if he joins the Gold Hawk Guard Tamer Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon or Omnimon depending on its DP. Agumon is one of the only rookies that are not seen in any domains. In order to obtain one, you must have to DNA Digivolve two Greymon together. Its technique is "Pepper Breath", that spend 8 MP. It's a single-attack. In the Japanese version, the Agumon walking in the entrance refers to himself to himself as |おいら}}. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If does not start with an Agumon, the will give him one if he gets the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When Junior plays "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool him. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. In the PAL/Japanese versions, Agumon appears in various colors. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter Digimon. Agumon can be digivolved to WarGreymon after completing Undead Yard. His weapon specialty is Blunt, and he starts with the Blunt Axe, the Crush Arms, and the Shot Pistols. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Agumon card is #027 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 570 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Pepper Breath", inflicts 380 damage, its attack, "Spirit Fire", inflicts 200 damage, and its attack, "Cross Fire", inflicts 120 damage, and reduces the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Agumon is the first partner Digimon for the player. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve into Greymon or GeoGreymon. Digimon Battle Agumon can digivolve from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon. Agumon can be found in Square World North. Agumon can digivolve to Tyranomon then MetalTyranomon and final BlackWarGreymon by Card evolution There was also a "Now what.... Koromon?!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Koromon whose Digivolutions are Agumon, DexDorugamon, Andromon, and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Masters Agumon Classic is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Greymon at LVL 11, MetalGreymon at LVL 25 and WarGreymon at LVL 41. Also VictoryGreymon is an unlockeable stage avaible at LVL 65. Attacks *'Pepper Breath'This attack is named "Pepper Fire" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the ''Digimon Adventure'' movie. (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red of varying strength from its mouth. * : Attacks with claws. *'Spirit Fire' (Spitfire): Shoots a small blast of fire from its mouth. *'Cross Fire'This attack is named "Claw Attack" in Digimon Rumble Arena. (Cross Fight): Gathers power and then either bites foe and slashes them with claws. *'Battle Hawk'"Battle Hawk" is the name of the axe wielded on . *'Triple Baby Flame': Performs "Pepper Breath" alongside two other Agumon, fusing the three flames into a gigantic fireball. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Claw Uppercut' ExAgumon ExAgumon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Agumon". It is a special Agumon who can digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red of varying strength from its mouth. BlackAgumon , |encards |n1=ブラックアグモン BlackAgumon |n2=クロアグモン''Digimon World Championship'' KuroAgumon |n3=アグモン Agumon |s1=#Agumon |f1=Agumon |s2=SnowAgumon |s3=BlackAgumon (2006 anime) }} BlackAgumon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black Agumon". Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon-black/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Agumon (Black)] Digimon World 3 BlackAgumon appears as an NPC during side-quests. There are seven BlackAgumon: One you have to card battle to find out where Etemon's mic was, one that has Etemon's mic, and 5 that have the five rare brown Program cards. However BlackAgumon does not appear as a card. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackAgumon is unlocked by defeating him when he randomly attacks during Story Mode. Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BlackAgumon is #060 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 11o HP, 112 MP, 84 Attack, 60 Defense, 55 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to DarkTyrannomon or Monochromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into BlackAgumon, your Digimon must be at least level 7, with 75 Attack. Digimon World Championship BlackAgumon digivolves from Moonmon with 3 Battles or Koromon with 20 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Greymon with 6 Battles, Devidramon with 20 Darkness AP, DarkTyrannomon with 20 Dragon AP or Monochromon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon or Tankmon. It can be found in the Packet Coast. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. *'Spitfire' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Claw Uppercut' *'Claw Attack' *'Flying Kick' Agumon (2006 anime) , , , , , , , , , , , , , |n1=アグモン Agumon |n2=ラプター１ Raptor-1 |s1=#Agumon |f1=Agumon |s2=BlackAgumon (2006 anime) |s3=SnowAgumon (2006 anime) |s4="Agumon Burst Mode" }} Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the for . A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Agumon (2006 anime)] Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest if you choose Koromon the first time, and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Agumon is #025 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 111 HP, 115 MP, 83 Attack, 62 Defense, 56 Spirit, 57 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Fire Aura 2 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Agumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon or GeoGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Agumon, your Digimon must be at least level 7. Agumon can also DNA digivolve to Monochromon with Gotsumon. Agumon can be hatched from the Red DigiEgg or FeverSpot Egg. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. It is a very strong digimon for a rookie. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Baby Volcano': Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. * : A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. *'Baby Claw': The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. BlackAgumon (2006 anime) , , |n1=アグモン Agumon |s1=BlackAgumon |s2=Agumon (2006 anime) |s3=SnowAgumon (2006 anime) }} BlackAgumon (2006 anime) is a redesign of BlackAgumon in accordance with the redesign of the original Agumon into its 2006 anime form. Digimon World Data Squad This BlackAgumon appears in digimon world data squad. He is in the evolutionary tree of Biyomon digivolves from BlackGabumon and digivolves to BlackToyAgumon or Black Greymon. Attacks *'Spitfire' * *'Baby Flame': Spews flaming breath to strike its opponent. "Agumon Burst Mode" "Agumon Burst Mode" is the unofficial name for an Agumon (2006 anime) with an aura akin to those Digimon who have undergone Burst Digivolution. It has a fiery dragon-like tail and wings, and the bracers on its arms elongate into reins. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Agumon Hakase Agumon Hakase is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from . It is a genius Agumon that has a doctorate in Digital Monster studies from Digital World University. The badge on its chest is proof of its doctorate. Though it is said that its degree was created by Agumon Hakase itself, it certainly is knowledgeable about Digimon types and territories. Due to its peculiar accent in which it attaches "Gya" to the end of its remarks, it is thought to possibly have come from a distant locale.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumonhakase/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Agumon Hakase] The DigiCode on its badge reads |デ|De|lit. " "}}. Digivice iC 20X Agumon Hakase was listed as a Reptile-type in this V-Pet and was a hidden Level 7 Digimon. However, it was treated as a Rookie in gameplay. Digimon Twin L & R You can get Agumon Hakase by attaching an L and a R and getting the special egg the special egg hatches into Yukimibotamon and then Nyaromon like usual but then becomes Agumon Hakase Attacks * : Tries to enchant itself into cleverness with its hat. * : Tries to persuade the opponent with its rod. *'Baby Flame' * Agumon X , , |encards= |n1=アグモン Agumon |s1=#Agumon |f1=Agumon }} Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Battle Agumon X has Koromon as its In-Training form and has the GeoGreymon Digivolution line. It is unobtainable in normal game play. Currently, as of May 19, 2010, you can buy an item called Agumon X T.F.U. and change your starter digimon into Agumon X. Attacks *'Baby Burner' *'Spitfire' Notes and References es:Agumon pl:Agumon de:Agumon Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles